A Night On the Town
by MiniMorr
Summary: Sequel to 'Between Lovers'. This is more meant to be funny and suggestive than anything else... *complete*
1. Ran

[**Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss or Schwarz. Please don't sue, I mean no harm.]**

**WARNING:**** Sexual innuendos and stuff like that will be showing up in this fic. Characters will get drunk as well. I have now warned you and I will not take any responsibility for your actions after this sentence. Thank you for heeding the ratings/warnings.**

**A NIGHT ON THE TOWN**

**PART I: RAN**

**[Sequel to 'Between Lovers']**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 "Ki~tten?" Yohji's voice was drawling out my petname in that impossible way again. I sighed as I glanced over my shoulder to watch him and Schu standing in the doorway to the room where I spent most of my time working on the flower arrangements. It is a good way to keep my temper down, the flowers always had a calming effect on me. One I need more often than not. Living with those two try my patience a dozen times a day, and therefore it is nice to have something to help me relax whenever my blood pressure tend to climb the roof.

 "What do you want?" I haven't completely forgiven them for waking me up this morning with their argument about Schu's cold feet. Again. After I kicked them out of bed, I tried to go back to sleep. Which was of course impossible since it was both cold and lonely. I guess I've just been too spoiled by always have someone sleeping next to me and keeping me warm, but I truly detest having to wake up to their bickering. Although they seem to be back on the friendly terms again, what with the way Yohji's leaning on Schu and eyeing me. It feels like having two tigers about to pounce you any moment, and I am actually grateful that Omi and Nagi are in the next room playing their usual games. I swear, those two are falling for each other as well, but it seems like neither of them are prepared to take the first step. If they don't do something soon, I will kick them from here to the other side of Tokyo - maybe they would get the point then.

But back to the matter at hand… My lovesick boyfriends. When I don't snap at them again, they apparently think I'm in a better mood and therefore they dare to step inside my sanctuary to disturb my peace. Yohji wrinkles his nose in that funny way that always make me want to kiss it while Schu just don't give a damn about the flowers as long as they don't get in his way. Yohji dropped the whole flower charade as soon as he could, and haven't touched one voluntarily since. Except to get me some when we've had a fight, but I don't count those since he didn't do the arrangement himself.

 "What do you say we go out tonight?" Schu's sauntering over to me in that liquid way only he have, stopping to brush back one of my bangs that have fallen into my eyes again. I need to get a haircut, or I'll begin to look like my boyfriends. And let me tell you, I don't look good in hair that reach below my ears. It tends to tangle itself up and stand on edge whenever I want to look at least remotely presentable.

 "Out?" I ask quietly, not looking up from the flowers I'm arranging. A little more Amaranth and it should be done. Reaching for it, I'm stopped by Yohji who have sneaked up on my other side. A scowl don't help at all, but I hadn't expected that either. "Move, Yohji." I reach behind him to get the one I want, stepping closer. In an instant, he has me in his arms, not caring about the way I stiffen. And to make matters worse, Schu's coming up behind me. Caught between the two of them, I have no choice but to stand still, waiting till they decide to release me. Since either is about a head taller than me, I'm used to be manhandled. Not that I don't put up a fight, mind you, but when you have to deal with those two you tend to get plenty of opportunity to practice your patience and self control. And half of the time, I don't want to get away either. The way they have crawled themselves under my skin is still new to me, and I'm not sure if I like it or not.

 "Out to a club?" Schu's voice in my ear send a shiver down my spine, and I close my eyes momentarily. So this is what they're up to this time. Trying to get me so giddy inside that I forget to say no? Unfortunately, it works. 

Drawing a deep breath, I reach for the flowers I need, pretending not to see how they're eyeing me now. "Out? To a club? Why?" I continue with the arrangement, waiting for the answer.

 "To have a little fun? Common, kitten, it's been a month since we even tried to get you out of the house…" Yohji's voice is drawling in my ear again, and I glance at him.

 "Clubs aren't 'fun'. They're loud and there's too much people. Not to mention that the two of you tend to get drunk and leave me to take care of you." There, that arrangement done. I have another one I have to do before I'm finished, but I can't concentrate with those two standing there. 

Schu snorts at my response, and earn a glare in return. They both know that it's the truth and that I'm not up to take care of them. I don't like it when they try to get me out of the house other than when I really have to. So if I'm antisocial and possible a little shy of people nowadays? I've had enough of them in my days as an assassin, and they know it. For me to get together with the rest of the house is one hell of an accomplishment, I seldom see the others except for dinner on the weekends. Mostly, I only meet my boyfriends and my customers and I'm content to leave it that way.

 "Clubs are fun, kitten! And by the way, how long have it been since you've been out of the house for something other than just to deliver your arrangements?" Yohji's stepping dangerously close to the edge of my patience right now. I don't want to get out of the house, and I'm not going to either.

 "No. You two go ahead, but I'm not leaving the house." I try to turn my back on them, only to find that Schu's standing there, refusing to move. "Get out of my way." The snarl don't help at all as he just smirk at me in that infuriating way before grabbing me and haul me into his arms. I struggle a bit but as I feel Yohji coming up on the other side of me, I resign to my fate for the time being.

 "Ran, just come out with us tonight, okay?" For them to use my name mean that they're serious about this. I roll my eyes at them, trying to find a way to escape. I don't want to go!

Schu leans down to kiss me, and I revel in the feeling of his warm lips on mine, tasting him like I've never tasted anything like the mix of tobacco and alcohol - except from Yohji of course. It's intoxicating, those flavours, and I just can't seem to get enough of them…

A low chuckle is heard behind me as well as something threateningly close to a purr. As I realize that the sound is mine, I feel the blush creeping up my face again, but I don't struggle anymore. Suddenly, it seems like arguing over something as stupid as if we're going out or not can wait. I want to have another taste of those lips…

_  Glad to be of assistance, kitten…_ The smirking voice inside my head don't get my hackles rising as it should have. Instead, I just crawl further into his arms to continue the kiss. 

After what probably was some considerable time, he breaks it off. I can feel my heart beating away in some mad rythm and the way my blood boil inside me is so far from rage that it's almost amusing. Almost. And I still don't know what the fuss about not going to a club was about…

 "So, are we going or not?" Yohji's grin is evident in his voice as I turn my glare at him. I know when I've been tricked, but right now, I'm not caring. There are more important things to worry over now - like how the hell I'm supposed to stand on my own whenever Schu decides to release me… Luckily, I have no problem with hiding the bulge in my pants as I'm wearing Yohji's pants and Schu's shirt. Both of which are too large for me, but they're as comfortable as they come and I'm not giving them up.

Realizing that they're still waiting for answer, I nod once. The grin on their faces is met with another one of my glares and I silently consider the options I have. To run out of here and keep myself occupied the rest of the afternoon and night, or to scare them off…

_ Nah, kitten, don't be such a stuck-up. It's enough that we already have one of those in the house… _An image of Crawford seeps into my mind and I shake my head. Schu's never going to learn.

 "If we're going out tonight, I'm going to finish these first. Get out if you have nothing better to do." Two grins are directed my way, and I realize my mistake. Shouldn't have added that last part… "Okay, get out. I'm not done, and I don't need the two of you to paw and drool over me all the time." Muttering something else about sex-addicts, I turn back to the table, taking another look on my list. They bitch for a moment but another glare send them out. Hopefully, it will be enough to keep them out of my hair for the rest of the afternoon until I can sneak out of here.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Unfortunately, the moment I stepped out of the room, I was pounced upon and dragged off for dinner. They're always bitching about me not eating enough, never mind the fact that I don't like to spend time with the rest of the house in a crowded kitchen. Apparently they have taken it as their personal mission to make sure that I don't leave the house without having something in me. 

It was Omi's turn to cook, and when I get into the large kitchen, Nagi's sitting silently at the table, eyeing him in a very appreciating manner. I supress a sigh and proceed to glare at him. They're just so… hopeless! I really have to have a talk with them some day soon - to watch them moan over each other like this is quite annoying… Crawford will know what to do, hopefully. Maybe sending them off together somewhere would work. Then they wouldn't be afraid of someone walking in on them when they least want them to.

 "Ran-kun!" Omi's voice is the usual genki one and my grunt is the usual answer to his antics. If I let him, the boy would shower me in food and attention - and Nagi would proceed to slam me into the next wall a couple of times. After that, there would be an outright war in the house, and I don't think our neighbours would like that.

 "Eat, kitten. If we're going out tonight, you have to have something in you if you're going to drink." Yohji place a bowl of soup in front of me, not caring the slightest about the glare I send his way. I'm not going to get drunk. He knows I can't stand alcohol at all - two shots and I'm 'pleasantly buzzed'. More, and I'm either out cold or doing very, very embarrassing things that I have no wish to recall the morning after. Schu's usually taking advantage of me at that point - and claiming that I was coming on to him - which either leave him and Yohji at each other's throats or laughing their asses off for a week. All depending on if Yohji missed out on the fun or not. I shudder at the direction that train of thought is going. I don't want to go there, no way.

 "I'm not getting drunk tonight. And I'm not staying till they're closing, got that?" Glaring at them both, I ignore the looks passing between them. They're up to something and I'm not sure I want to know what.

 "Sure thing, kitten..." Schu's smirk is back in place and I consider jumping out the window. If I end up in a hospital, maybe I could get some peace and quiet for once?

I finish my meal quickly. The sooner we can get there, the sooner we can go home again. And I swear, if they're leaving me alone one more time to go off and 'buy drinks' I'm going after them with my katana! Last time, half the club decided to cop a feel as soon as they noticed that I was alone. It wasn't nice, let me tell you. And I'm still quite sure that Schu's the one who put them up to do it, just so that they could come and 'rescue' me after a sufficient amount of time. Hentai bastards!

 _I'm hurt, kitten... Laughter is ringing in my head as he leans forward to kiss me. If it weren't for the fact of witnesses, I would have gone after him with one of Farf's knives. As it is, I doubt that they want me to kill him at the kitchen table, and I settle for biting him instead._

 "Ouch!" He releases me and ignores the bout of laughter from the rest as he settle back into his own chair. _You're paying for that tonight, kitten..._

I just roll my eyes at him, cleaning off my plate and put it in the dishwasher before I head upstairs to change. I guess that they won't let me go in the clothes I'm wearing now, but I don't have anything even remotely presentable for a club. And since they're both pretty much larger than me I can't borrow any clothes from either Yohji or Schu. Which just set me up for rummaging through my own wardrobe in hopes of finding something to wear. Finally a pair of black jeans present themselves at me. I can wear these, they're almost new. Now, which shirt...?

 "What are you going to wear, kitten?" Yohji's eyeing me from the doorway, ignoring the way I glare at him. I just can't seem to understand it - those glares don't work as well as they used to. Must be losing it. Or it's because the two of them can work up enough courage between themselves to face me.

 "These." I hold up the jeans to him, and he nods.

 "And the grey one to that?" His hopeful face receives another glare. I'm not wearing something that feels like it's two sizes too small. Not even if they want to pounce me when I do. Not that they're not pouncing me whenever they get the chance. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have someone feeling you up when you're trying to talk to a customer? No, didn't think so either. Although I usually get my revenge after a day or two. Living with two sex-addicts can be quite a trying experience, I can tell you. But at least it limit the punishment down to kick them out of bed for the night.

 "No."

 "Common kitten, please? We both want you to..." He gives me his best impression of Omi's chibi eyes and I just glare harder. I'm not wearing it. No way.

 "No."

_ Common, kitten, for our sake? _

_ No._

 "Please?" Yohji's eyes are impossible huge and he's turning on the waterworks as well. Might as well give in, I don't like to watch a grown man cry. If he ever knew that he's more embarrassing than anything else, I swear he would do it ten times a day just to spite me. As it is, this is often enough.

 "All right. But the first one to try to feel me up will get a close encounter with Farf's knives. Got that?" I glare a little more at him before I go back to my wardrobe to find the grey one. Or grey... It's more like purple, but whenever it's under the lights of the clubs, it changes to grey. Never mind what kind of color the spotlights are - it's still grey. And it's two sizes too small, something I'm quite sure Schu had in mind when he forced me to buy it.

Aaah... Speaking of the devil, there he is. 

Those impossible orange bangs are brushed back into something that's at least looking like a low ponytail, and that green jacket as well. I guess he's wearing the usual white shirt under, which makes me want to drool all over him. Scratch that, I'm going to end up as bad as them.

_ Would that be such a terrible fate, kitten? _The jade eyes smirk at me, and I resist the urge to smack some sense back into him.

_ It would. Just take a closer look at you and Yohji..._ I can never resist to argue back with him, it's just something with him that makes me want to either fuck him or bash him till he can't stand. Yohji's the same, but with him I can control it a little better. He's the safety I need while Schu's the 'danger'. I can't explain it, but I need them both like water or air - I can't live without them. They are my complete opposites, but that might be the reason that this relationship works. That we will never grow tired of each other... I have never asked Crawford about this, and I'm not going to either. I don't want to know when or how it's going to end, I just want to live it for as long as it lasts.

 "Common, kitten... We have to get going now."

 "I'm ready."

Turning around again, I get the distinct feeling that they're trying very hard not to pounce me. Not that it would be something new, mind you, but the way Schu's eyeing Yohji and the way the corners of the latter's mouth are quirking up, I can draw my conclusions.

 "And the first one to call me kitten will be sleeping on the couch for the next year." Not that that threat have ever worked, not with those two. I supress another sigh as Schu smirks at me before shooting Yohji a look that I'm quite sure I don't want to interpret. 

 "Let's get going, sweetie-py." I glare at the German. That was definitely crossing the line!

 "Don't call me that!" I almost growl out, glaring hard at them both. One more thing like that...

 "Whatever you say, cutie." It's Yohji's turn now, smiling at me as he reach out to brush my hair back from my face. I consider biting him, but as he withdraw his hand and turn around, I just settle for another glare.

And of course, the rest of the house knows where we're going. Omi and Nagi are smirking as they're sitting on the couch. Ken and Farf are nowhere to be seen, but they seldom are. Ken's got Farf as hooked on soccer as he is and they spend almost all their time out on the field. Much to Crawford's dismay as I believe he has a sweet spot for little Kenken. Ouch... I'm really going to end up like Yohji! Kenken? Someone help me, please...

Something about the way the others are looking at us gives me the impression that Crawford has had another of his visions and he have decided to share it. And I don't want to know anything about it. Definitely not.

 "Be careful." Two sets of eyes are immediately rolling in their owners' heads as the identical 'yes dad' is heard. Are they never going to learn? Crawford just ignores them and turn to me. "And Ran, don't get too drunk or you'll live to regret it in the morning." Whatever he meant by that, I don't want to know, but judging by the gleam in two certain boyfriends' eyes, they have plans for me.

 "I won't. Unless someone decide that they're leaving me alone again. No telling what might happen then..." I smirk at their faces, jealousy marring them both. Ha, serves them just right for the last time.

The ride to the club is a quiet one. Schu's driving as usual, I'm sitting in the backseat next to Yohji. Or, I'm sitting on Yohji to be completely truthful. As in straddling him and trying to shove my tongue down his throat. The movements of the car don't help at all as it just rocks our bodies closer, and those little purrs are distinctively heard again as he changes position to paw his way under my shirt. God, I love his hands... And his mouth... And all that silky hair...

_ Stop it kitten, or I'm pulling over and we won't get to the club tonight._

_ Keep going, Schu._ Another smirk, and then Yojhi breaks out in laughter under me. I just glare at him before he decides to shut up and continue kissing my neck. And those jeans are becoming more than a little tight now...

Somehow, we're finally at the club they've picked out. It looks like all the others. Beefy bouncers at the door, a bunch of people standing in line and waiting to get in. And then, the infamous Kudoh-charm is working. Schu's just standing there, looking smug as they let us in after a minimum of inspection. Sometimes, it really pays off to have a telepath as a boyfriend.

_ Sometimes? You're hurting my feelings, kitten..._

I ignore that comment. He just grin at me again before grabbing me by the waist and press me closer to him as we move into the crowds. God, how I hate this. There's always so much people, and they're always trying to get you into a conversation, or dancing, or out to the rest rooms...

Yohji's going straight for the bar, and we follow. Schu's still holding onto me, glaring at everyone that comes within a mile... So jealous and possessive... At least he shares with Yohji. Who are now waving at us to get to the bar. I know that they're going to get me drunk again, but I just hope that I won't make too much a fool of myself this time.

 "I'm not dancing with the both of you, remember that!" The last time we danced all three, we were almost thrown out of the club. It was only because Schu could 'convince' the bartender to let us stay that we could, but I wanted to leave anyway. To let a whole club watch us make out on the dance floor isn't exactly what I call 'fun'. 

 "Down it." A shot is placed in front of me, two sets of eyes staring at me. I just sigh and try to come up with a way to get out of it, but they're both watching me. Another sigh, and I try to swallow it in one go. Mistake. Mistake. Mistake. _Big mistake! _

As I wheeze and cough at the burning in my throat they laugh at me. They know how much I hate it, and they still try to get me plastered. That tasted like rat's ass!

Another shot of the liquid gold is placed on the counter in front of me and I glare at them. I've had one, I don't need another.

_ Wrong kitten... You're no fun when you're sober. Common, down it!_

I sigh. Might as well get as drunk as possible. If I pass out or something, maybe we can get back home a little earlier. Home, where it's quiet, no people and a nice bed to crawl into. So, I do as he says, growling all the while.

The alcohol is setting in quickly, and I feel a little unsteady, leaning on Schu again. Yohji's busy talking to the bartender, a man that can't be much older than us.

 "Common, kitten... Time to hit the dance floor..." I turn around, locking my gaze into the jade one, taking in the smirk on his face... I want him, now. Watching how his eyes lit up at the thought, he leans down to kiss me, his warm breath fanning my face before his lips lock on mine. He taste so good again... A little bit of tobacco, a little of the drinks... And most of all, of himself.

And before I know it, we're out on the dance floor, me more or less hanging onto Schu as I just can't seem to stand straight at the moment – not that he's complaining the least. It's not as bad as I would have thought, actually. He's holding me close, just moving along with the flow, a little slower than the rest of the club but I'm not complaining. It gives me enough time to try to straight my legs out again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

End of Part I.


	2. Schuldig

[**Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss or Schwarz. Please don't sue, I mean no harm.]**

**A NIGHT ON THE TOWN**

**PART II: SCHULDIG**

[Sequel to 'Between Lovers']

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Someone is plastered. Someone also wrinkle his nose in that adorable way as he buries his face in my white shirt, suddenly shy of all the people around us. And someone will be killing his boyfriends in the morning when he discovered that we tricked him. All rolled up so nicely in my poor little kitty…

We've been dancing for a while as well as going back to the bar for more drinks. He's got another two or three in him by now, although they weren't as strong as the first ones. He's still standing straight, although a little clingy, not that I mind. When he's drunk, he forgets all about control and just go with the flow. I just love to dance with him when he's like that… So perfectly molded to me, all liquid grace and fluid motion… Heh. Guess I'm a little poetic nowadays… Or pathetic, I don't know. Pick one.

 "Schuu?" His eyes are unfocused as he raise his head from my shoulder to look me in the eye. The way he pronounce my name is by drawling out the 's' for an impossible amount of time considering that he has to stay focused for more than a second. Ooopsie… He's more drunk than I would have thought, but then, he have never been one to stand booze very well.

 "Mmmm?" I respond with brushing the bangs out of his face. He really is wasted now, those amethyst eyes can't hold on to anything for more than a moment.

 "I wann you… Where'sh Yohji? I wanna go to Yohji…" Oh yeah, definitely wasted… 

 "Yohji's still over at the bar, remember? You left him there." Trying to humor a drunk Ran can be difficult at best, but now nothing seems to work as he proceeds to stare at the direction of the bar. I turn my head to find out just what he finds so interesting – only to hiss in anger. The stupid bastard!

_ Yotan, get your hands off that one! He's gonna kill you!_ He looks up from the girl he's talking to just in time to catch the maddened kitten's eyes. Ouch, that's gonna hurt… Not that he have anyone but himself to blame – he knows as well as me how jealous he gets whenever he's drunk. A good thing though is that he tends to forget things really fast when he is. Like now, it takes only a small amount of 'convincing' for him to not look at the bar.

 "Wanna go to Yohji… Whe'sh Yotann?" Amethyst eyes turn to me with the same question in their depths and I look over to where Yohji's standing, now trying to fend off the girl. After picking his brain for a moment I learn that she's an old 'friend' of his. I wonder if he's told her that he's in a relationship? Probably not, although I understand him. Even if we've received a lot of hilarious reactions on the matter. Aaah, nothing like bringing people off their high horses, as I believe the saying goes.

 "Yohji's still in the bar," I try again. He just stares at me before smiling and yanking my hair so that I can lean down and kiss him. It hurts! Goddamm the strength he developes whenever he has a few shots in him! I'm going to be bald if this continue…

The kiss is a clumsy one, he's not quite sure of what he's doing. All in all, it's adorable to look at him when he's like this. Now, if I only could convince someone else to dump the girl he's talking to and come and dance with us…

_ How bad is he?_ The amused voice makes me smirk. Payback for this morning is about to be dealt out. Big time. 

 _Why don't you find out for yourself, Yotan? The equivalent to a mental grunt is the answer to that as he tells the girl that he'll be right back. Not if I can have something to say about it though. I don't want to be in the immediate vicinity of the little kitten when he sees Yohji next. If he don't try to jump his bones, he'll try to skewer him with a non-existant katana, running around shouting 'shi-ne' all over the place. All in all, it's the perfect set-up for a nice show…_

As the third member of our little… communion… makes his way over to us, he receives enough stares as the girl decided to tag along and he's trying to get rid of her. Perhaps not such an uncommon sight, if it wasn't for the fact that I have to hold on to a certain kitten who's glaring daggers at the girl. He's almost hissing in anger, and I just can't help the laugh escaping me. This is going to be fun! Yotan doesn't look like he agrees, what with the way he's eyeing Ran and try to come up with something really fast, for the kitten will show his claws if he don't.

 "Trollop… Get off… Trollop! Yohji!" I proceed to laugh my ass off as he claws in the air without making contact with his target, the Trollop. She's nice enough, blonde and busty, and she's definitely interested in whatever Yohji can offer her. Which right now is an enraged boyfriend hell-bent on making her suffer. I consider releasing him for a fleeting moment, but like Farfarello in his early days, he will be too hard to capture again for it to be worth the effort.

 "Hey, kitten… Missed me?" The emerald eyes try to capture the intoxicated gaze, but failing miserably. Ran has only one goal in front of him now – Yohji.

 "Yohji!" He's happy again, all of a sudden. I'd be damned if I ever can figure out those sudden bouts of moodswings. I mean, a normal drunk person might change from angry to happy and back again, but he changes in a flash of lightning. Now, he's all beaming and happy that the blond has finally decided to grace us with our presence, albeit with the Trollop in tow. Don't know for how long as he frowns at her as she proceeds to stare at us. He really detest people staring at him, it makes him feel vulnerable. That is one of the things he's shared with us, and it's also because of that that we try to get him out of the house as often as possible. He must learn to confront his fears.

He isn't afraid right now though. He has that certain gleam in his eyes that makes anyone with a working brain want to get away. Unless you happen to be stuck with him for the rest of the evening…

 "Lett go, Schu-Schu…" He's moving away from me again, taking the fews steps into Yohji's waiting arms. To watch them kiss each other always fills me with jealousy, I don't want to share, but it disappear quickly enough when he's trying to feel Yohji up instead of the other way around. And the look on the Trollop's face is undescribable! Her eyes are almost bulging out of their sockets, and she just stares, and splutter, and stare at them. As I said, it can be really fun to take people down a peg or two…

 "Yohji?" The Trollop's uncertain voice break them up, and Ran direct her a – drunken – 'shi-ne'-glare that makes her take a step back.

 "Mine…" He might be wasted, but the little kitten knows how to back up his threats. Those eyes glare at her for another moment before returning to Yohji who's just standing there and grinning uncertainly. He really didn't want her to find out about us, but what do I care? As long as he doesn't cheat on the kitten, he can do whatever he wants. If he does, then he's done for. As I know that he would do if it had been me. Not that I have any plans to cheat on him – chances like this don't come around more than once, and I'm smart enough to know what I have here.

So I step forward again, brushing red bangs out of the glazed eyes to kiss him. Yohji continues to hold him and he breaks his gaze off the Trollop long enough to spare me a Look. Just great, now he thinks I had something to do with her! I don't want to set him up like that – although it would be very amusing to watch, can't deny that – but we'll both suffer in the end for it. Can't really get into my head what I was just thinking. Me, responsible? _The Schuldig, acting his age for once? Something is very, very wrong here..._

The lips are still soft, a little more moist than usual perhaps, but that's nothing I can complain about. This works just fine for me. Yohji's still staring angrily at me and I continue to ignore him. A certain someone willing in my arms is so much more fun.

_ What the hell have you done, Schu?_

_ I didn't do anything. Why, don't tell me you're ashamed of us?_ Pretending to be hurt, I merely smirk as his eyes bore into mine. The kitten is safely tucked back into my arms again, his face buried against my shoulder as he mumbles something about dancing. _In a minute, I promise._

_ No. But she didn't need to find it out that way either. I was trying to break it off nicely when you came along and decided to have some 'fun'._ Oh, he's pissed now. Really pissed. He actually think that I had something to do with it. I'm flattered, I truly am.

 _You give me too much credit on this one. I might be the Guilty One, but not this time. It was all her own doing._

Another mental snort at that, and he give me another glare before looking at the redhead tucked against my shoulder.

_ How's he doing?_

_ Completely wasted… Are we going to proceed with the plans, or do you have better things to do?_ My mocking voice receives the same treatment – another snort – but now he has that little light of mischief in his eyes as well. Heh… I know just which buttons to press – I'm not called Mastermind for nothing, you know.

_ We proceed. Can't back down now._

_ Good._ I look at the redhead in my arms, tilting his head up to make him look me in the eyes. He's smiling again, a little shy and blushing ever so slightly as well. He brings out my protective side when he's drunk. It's just something about the way he let go of all control that makes me want to hug him and hold him and never let go. I guess that's the way it is when you're in love.

 "Kitten?" My voice receives a small glare in response, a little more sober than the earlier ones. 

 "Don' call me that!" Aaah, still drunk enough to not being able to put up a struggle. Good.

 "Sorry, sweetie… Wanna go and sit down for a little while?" He nod once, straining to stand up a little straighter, watching Yohji all the while. I wonder if he suspects something or if he's still feeding off those jealousy bouts from earlier. You just have to admire Yotan though, he's playing completely unfazed by that glare.

We make our way over to the bar again, Yohji close behind. The kitten is leaning a little more on me, more aware of his surroundings again. I prod his foggy brain for a moment, sending him deeper into the haze of the alcohol again. Can't have him become aware of what we're going to do, now can we? 

The girls sitting in the bar look at us and one seems to recognize Yohji. I barely stiffle another grin as the kitten yanks him down for another of those possessive kisses. And here he goes off the handle and accuse _us of being jealous and obsessive? Tsk… We have nothing to show off in that department, I can tell you. Those amethyst eyes can make any woman – or man – freeze and die with their stare. Just because he's drunk doesn't mean that they're are less potent, and he hand them out quite freely as always._

Heh. Yohji's trying to peel him off, very much like a second skin. The girls are even more interested now, watching openly as poor Yotan tries to talk some sense into our little feline boyfriend. No use though, as he's feeling him up quite openly with a grin on his face that wasn't there a moment ago. The little one is up to something… I prod his mind again, evading the hazier parts, trying to find whatever thoughts that are in charge of his behaviour. Aaah… Here it is. Some small part of him wants Yohji to be embarrassed… I knew he had it in him to be evil, and as long as I'm not the one suffering, it's just fine. Poor Yotan though… Heh. I almost meant it too… Almost…

_ Schu, get him off me! If we're going to go through with it we've better start working now!_

_ Ja, calm down, Yotan. Let me take care of the kitten._ I'm just going to enjoy the obvious discomfort Yohji's in when a certain redhead latch onto his throat, intent on leaving him a hickey that will be clearly seen by everyone. He's becoming territorial, I believe.

 "Ran? Cutie?" A low growl is heard from the area of Yohji's throat, and a panic-stricken look flash over the blond's face before the kitten let him go to stare at me, smiling and looking very pleased with himself at the immense bruise that's beginning to form on Yotan's neck. He sees me stare at it and beams happily. Yet another of those lightning-fast changes…

 "Wann one too, Schu-Schu?" Still drunk. I shake my head and he pouts angrily. Aah, now there's something for the gods: Ran Fujimiya pouting. Because he couldn't give his _other_ boyfriend a hickey. Someone is probably laughing their asses off right now – and for once, it isn't me.

Yohji's glaring at me, noticing how smug I look all of a sudden. Before he can accuse me of setting him up again, I send him the images I picked out of the kitten's head. I receive a blank stare at that before he turn to the kitten again who's happily downing yet another drink. Without us having to force it down his throat. I guess that miracles aren't unheard of after all… Crawford would probably enjoy this, the stuck-up bastard that he is. And the chibis would laugh their asses off at the thought – if one could pry them off their computers long enough to notice the world around them, that is. Perhaps I should have a nice little chat with Crawfish about their habits? I don't think that all they're doing is playing games, those machines are sophisticated enough to break down both one and two databases. I mean, look what happened to Kritiker – hadn't Crawley been there in time to stop them, they would have destroyed the whole thing. Not that I really care, one employer is just like the other, but to be able to freelance but still have the safety of a large organization behind you is not something to be turned down. Okay, no work-related thoughts on a Friday night, thank you very much! Crawley's gotten to me, it seems like. 

 "We're gonna go for a little ride, kitten. Wanna come?" Best to play it safe and ask him first. If he says no I can always 'convince' him – there's no way I'm going to give up the plans for tonight.

Surprisingly enough, he nods and beams happily at us. The girls whisper among themselves again, and I smirk at them. They have no idea what they're missing – what we have in store for the night would probably be enough to give them nosebleeds. The kitten is glaring at them again, one happened to get too close to Yohji I believe. As if the two meters separating them isn't enough. He's definitely becoming a bit more territorial than we have given him credit for, and would probably not even blink to set his katana to their throats if he got the chance. But as it is, his glares are quite sufficient to keep them off us as we watch him down another drink of unknown origin. Prodding his brain a little more, I make him more docile. Don't want him to get his hackles up, now do we? Heh… 

 _Are we going? Yotan's voice in my head is slightly worried, he doesn't like the way the kitten is behaving right now – those glares are making him nervous._

 _In a minute. Let him finish off that drink first. He'll be easier to handle then._

Yohji's eyeing me doubtfully, but I just smirk at him again. This was his idea, but I'm not the one to turn something like _that down. Neither is the kitten, although he might need some convincing in the form of more drinks first. It's easier to influence a drunken mind than a sober one in a way – but you must make sure that the suggestions you plant in it stays there and doesn't float out with the next sip. One as strongwilled as Ran is hard to influence – believe me, I've tried – but with a little alcohol in him, he's easier to handle. Might be because he gets plastered after just a small amount. No tolerance at all…_

The amethysts turn to me again, another smile on his face. I return it, watching him light up even more. _So sweet, don't you think?_ Yohji flash me a grin and nods.

 "Hello, sweetie… Wanna dance?" The sudden voice makes him spin around, swaying drunkenly as he prepares to glare at whoever _dares_ try to pick his boyfriend up – only to discover that the voice was directed at him. He blinks, clearly trying to digest that information as he eye the woman – girl – doubtfully. Yohji's doing his best to keep the grin off his face, and I need to cough a little before I can face him again. He hasn't said anything yet, just stared at her without really comprehending what she's saying. She smiles sweet enough, and a little picking of her brain tells me that she's had her eyes on him for a little while now. She's determined to get him with her at the end of the night as well.

Yohji quickly down another drink at that information to keep himself from saying something really, really stupid, and the kitten just continue staring at her. She don't seem to mind – the way she throws her hair behind her shoulder and practice another Kodak-smile tells me that's she's prepared to stand there and stare right back at him for any amount of time. A persistent young woman, I believe.

 "No." The word is low, but she hear it anyway. Her smile falter for a moment before returning full force again as she promptly seats herself in his lap and flings her arms around his neck. The look on his face as she does is beyond belief! 

 "Neither do I! Now, what's your name, handsome?"

A loud cough from Yotan triggers the laugh from me and I turn my back on them as I desperately try to get myself under control again. Poor, poor, kitten! A glance behind me confirms my worst suspicions.

 "Yohji…" He's casting pleading looks at the blond, but she takes his whine for an answer and cuddle closer to his neck, probably to leave a lovebite.

 "I'm Jenna!" And then, the girl set about to natter away, ignoring the way he tries to shove her off. If it wasn't for the fact that I wished I had a camera right now – yes, I do have a deathwish – I would be helping him to peel her off, but as it is all I can do is stand there and try not to laugh in his face.

Yohji's had enough though. Glaring at her, he takes a step closer and grab her by the arm. Perhaps it's time to step in and help him… Not that he can't handle it himself, but the kitten will be mad if we make fools out of ourselves again, not the mention landing him in the middle of it. Besides, it's about time we leave. It's almost midnight, and we have more plans than just the club for him.

 "Hey, let go!" The girl's trying to pry her arm free, to no avail. Yotan might be skinnier than most, but he has a deathgrip when he wants to and right now, he'll probably try to send her to the other side of Tokyo if he gets the chance.

 "Yotan, let the girl go. We need to get going." The kitten leans into my embrace again and I place a small kiss on his nose as I watch the girl out of the corner of my eye. She wrinkles her nose before thinking some rather nasty thoughts about men - and gay men in particular. _Oh, you might want to make sure that you don't let your boyfriend know about this little escapade…_ Her eyes widen as she stare wildly around. I did nothing to mask my voice in her head, and the smirk on my face is enough to let her do the connection. A jumble of thoughts – fear, disgust and surprise – rise, and I take them all in, staring at her all the time. _That's right, bitch, it was me… I smirk at her, enjoying the way she go all white. Aaah… The advantages of being a telepath…_

She stumbles away, clearly shaken by this. Her fear fills my senses for another moment before I withdraw from the connection. Don't want to spoil the rest of the night for the other two by hanging on to that one.

 "Yohji?" The kitten's voice is small and a little shy, and he turns around to look at the blond. Who just smiles at him and place a small kiss on his lips. I can feel the echo of his thoughts in my head, jealousy and protection foremost. Glad I'm not the only one who think so, then.

I nod at him over the red head and we proceed to make our way over to the entrance again. As Yohji grab our coats, I hold onto a certain squirming kitten who's once more a little bit shy and don't want to be seen at all. He's just so… 'adorable', is the word that comes to mind when he looks like that and I feel something tug inside my chest as his blinking eyes meet mine for a moment and he smiles. He's never so free with his smiles as when he's drunk – which might be another reason for us to get him plastered. On the other hand, he's never as free with those glares either, so it works out to status quo in the end, I guess.

We make our way out to the car slowly, the kitten leaning on me. I prod his brain a little more, trying to make sure that he's drunk enough not to protest but at least conscious. It's a little difficult to balance the two like that, especially since I'm not completely sober myself, but I manage.

Yotan's the one to do the driving now. The kitten and I settle down in the backseat, him securely curled up in my lap, his head tucked under my chin. I just hold him like that for a little while as our driver takes us out in the late Friday-night traffic of Tokyo. We know where we're going as we've made the arrangements earlier this week for this, but the poor kitten doesn't have a clue…

 _You know, he'll kill us in the morning… Yohji's voice is worried and I consider the options again._

 _We can always back off? I'm not sure how the kitten will react to this, as well if we're able to keep our hides in the morning, but I'm willing to try._

I meet Yotan's eyes in the rearview mirror and he nods. It's still on then. 

The bundle of red and black shift in my arms and two amethyst eyes bore into mine. He's about to wake up a little. Not that I'm complaining – the car is silent and boring.

 "Where'we going?" He's making a hell of a lot more sense now than earlier, and I'm a little worried that he might have sobered up by the time we get to our destination.

 "Just to a nice, quiet place. You'll like that, don't you?" He nods, happy with the answer again. I sniff his hair a little, taking in that smell that's so distinctly his – strawberry from the shampoo and a little lavender from the soap. He's the only one I know that can mix those two scents and get away with it. But, as he explained to us when we complained about him not having any sense of smell at all, he don't care what's in it as long as he can use it to clean himself. Which summon up our little feline quite nicely – effective. Not to mention gorgeous, having a morning temper and knows twenty-two ways of killing people with a spatula. Or something like that, I'm not entirely sure about the last one. 

_ Speed up a little, Yotan._ I don't want him to be completely aware of his surroundings when we arrive there, so I take the opportunity to play a little game of kiss and nip. He squirms in my arms for a moment before finding himself a comfortable position and relax.

Now, if we only have remembered to take all those things with us…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End of Part II.


	3. Yohji

[Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss or Schwarz. Please don't sue, I mean no harm.]

**A NIGHT ON THE TOWN**

**PART III: YOHJI**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 "Whipped cream or ice cream? Schu? Are you listening to me?" A certain German is staring at the little kitty on the bed, ignoring me. Not that it's something new, but this time, I'm also going to be distracted if he doesn't help me out here.

A most delicious form is spread out on the bed. The kitten, shirtless and tied to the bedposts with the silk scarves we bought him for Christmas. He's never used them, so we figured out a better fate for them than just hang in his wardrobe and never see the light of the day again. Heh, he never even noticed that they were gone… 

He's wide awake and glaring at us, determined to make us suffer for this. As long it's _after_ it's fine with me, but we've been planning this for far too long to let it slip out of our hands now. Even if it probably will be a very, very painful experience once we let him loose again. I just know that we should have brought a bottle of chloroform with us… 

 "Mmmm?" A _very distracted German. I sigh and turn back to the bedside table where things are spread out. A bowl of chocolate ice cream in one end, and a bowl of whipped cream with strawberries in the other. Yummy!_

 "Why don't we let the kitten decide?" A grin is plastered on his face for a moment, and a long-suffering sigh is heard from the bed. Which we both ignore, of course. Can't do to have him make us change our minds, now can we?

 "Ice cream? It's your favourite? Chocolate?" I try, to no avail, as he bares his teeth at us, hissing in anger.

 "Untie me! Now!" Ooopsie… Really angry, I believe. He's glaring daggers at us, hissing and trying to yank himself loose, but we have not been assassins for nothing you know. Those knots are going to hold, even if the rest of the bed break. And it better not, because how we're going to pay for it will be our least concern then. Keeping our lives will be a high priority. At least I still have my watch on. Never leave the house without it nowadays. You never know what's going to happen.

We're in the hotel room we rented earlier this week. It's one of the better ones - can't have this happening in one of those low-run rat-infestered holes, now can we - and it's large and pretty nice. And most important of all, it has a large bed, made for three… Hmmm… think I lost track of thought there. Not good, must concentrate. 

My gaze flicker to the kitten again, his angry hisses as he realize that we won't let him out of his bonds anytime soon is quite entertaining. And he's beautiful, lying there. Like a rose… Didn't know I had a poetic streak in me…

_ You don't. Now, are we going to continue this or not?_ I just roll my eyes at the annoying voice in my head, not even bothering to glare at him.

_ Yes, we are. As soon as I'm sure he won't bite our hands off, at least._ A mental snort at that. 

 "Kitten?" Another hiss and glare is the response to that and I settle down on the edge of the bed, trying quite successfully – I hope – to hide the bulge in my pants at the sight. I just want to ravish all that pale skin, to make him squirm and moan and make those little mewls I love… 

 "What?" It's ground out between clenched jaws, and the tendons on his neck are clearly visible. I edge a little closer, mindful of the fact that he can swing his legs and kick me out of bed any moment. He doesn't seem to realize that right now, but one can never be too careful when dealing with him.

 "You know why we're here, don't you?" Play it safe, I say. Ask him questions that will let him calm down a little first.

 "Because the two of you have got another of your fantasies that you just _have_ to carry out?" Okay, maybe that was the wrong question to ask.

Schu's laughing quietly from the other side of him and I glare at the orange bangs that hide his face. Let _him_ do the questioning then! I've known the kitten for a long time, and he has never been one to let someone off the hook. One might think that Schu's figured it out by now, but sometimes, he can be really dense.

_ Shut up, Yotan._ Heh. Knew that he was listening.

_ As if I could avoid it, what with the way you're screaming in your own head, moron!_ I glare at him. I might be blond – and proud of it – but I wasn't a PI for nothing you know.

The kitten squirms on the bed again, drawing our attention to him. His face is a little red, more from anger than from the earlier drinks – which Schu's done his best to purge out of his system, it's really amazing what he can do, you know – and those normally pale lips are a delicious red from his own bites. Not enough to draw blood, just enough to give them a little colour… I lean down, watching how he stiffens, something flashing across his face for a moment before he tries to slam his forehead into mine. Unfortunately for him, I was half expecting something like that. One learns to be cautious around him, as I said.

 "No." My late answer to his question makes his eyebrows furrow a little. He's watching us with a little more interest now, not pure fury. 

 "And why am I then tied to the bed like this? Mind if you fill me in on that little bit?" Pure malice in his voice… And still grouchy as hell. I look over at Schu, but he's busy grinning like an idiot.

_ Thank you._

_ You're welcome._

 "We just thought that you would enjoy a little change…"

 "Enjoy a little change? From what? Having you pouncing me in the middle of dinner three times a week? Or from the fact that I can't talk to any customers for a minute or two before one of you are there and try to feel me up under the pretense that you're needing something that just _happens_ to be on the other side of me? Or from the fact that Omi and Nagi will get one hell of an edjucation in things they're too young to know anything about because of _your habit of… Mmph!" Here, he was silenced by Schu kissing him. Angry little hisses can still be heard, and the phrase 'cat spitting mad' have just got a new meaning to me. Ahh… Nothing like having your own little kitten to remind you that you're alive… And about to hit the bucket the moment he's loose again._

Unsurprisingly enough, he calms down pretty quickly under the influence of those lips. No one can kiss like Schu – believe me, I know. I think it's because he can pick your brain for your innermost wishes and know exactly how you want it. Or it might be because he's the biggest slut I've ever known, self included.

_ Fuck off, Kudoh, you're just jealous!_ Ooops… Forgot that he was listening. I can barely hold back the laugh as he kitten decides that he had had enough and clamp his sharp little teeth down on the tongue shoved down his throat. A sudden yell is heard, and one smirk contently. The other is too busy to feel if the tongue he takes so much pride in is still attached to the rest of him.

 "Naughty kitten… Never bite…" Like that's gonna keep him from doing it again? Someone is a little bit on the optimistic side tonight, I believe…

_ I see that you still try to convince him to cooperate?_ Nothing as a little gloating, I tell you… Heh.

_ He was, until he remembered where he was. Fuck, that hurt!_

 "If you're not going to untie me, at least shut up!" Or set our plans in motion? His face is a little more flushed now. It's a good thing that he's so pale – one can always catch the barest hint of a blush when one knows where to look. You might not believe it, but he blushes more often than you might think, he's just learned to control it. But when you know where to look and what to do to make him blush again it's quite… adorable? Sweet? Makes me wanna fuck him? Pick one if you want to, but I'm definitely settling for the last. 

 "I think someone is actually looking forward to this…" If anything, he blushes even more and then tries to glare us down with those beautiful eyes. Have I ever mentioned how much I love those eyes? Well I do. Of course, I love the rest of him as much, but it's just something about those eyes that makes me go all giddy inside. Yes, I know, I lost it again. Must concentrate.

_ You still there, Yotan?_ Schu's recovered, I take it. I glare at him before reaching for the ice cream. The kitten wince as he's imagening what we're going to do with it. Poor little one… He don't know just how much he will enjoy it when he decides to stop that fretting.

 "Or do you want the whipped cream instead?" I leer at him, and he just rolls his eyes. No fun.

 "Hn." The silent treatment I take it. Sorry, it won't work this time.

 "I think we take the ice cream… Schu? The spoon?" That earns us an incredulous stare as his eyebrows furrow in that cute way again. He's virtually playing the words in his head – a glance at the German confirms that as he tries unsuccessfully to keep the corners of his mouth down. _'Spoon. Ice cream. What?'_

Schu retrieves the spoon from the bedside table, handing it over to me. I wiggle it in front of his unbelieving eyes for a moment, enjoying the way he tries to comprehend the situation. Finally, something seem to click inside him. 

 "What are you going to do? Force-feed me?" I was just waiting for that, and since I came prepared I have an answer as well.

 "Perhaps. If you're a good little kitty we might even let you eat on your own…" It takes a moment for those words to sink in, and he growls at us before glaring at us in a way that would have frozen Hell over ten times by now. I barely supress a shudder. This might not have been such a good idea after all…

_  We can't back down now._

_  I know. Let's just get through with it and pray to whatever gods there are that he won't kill us later._

_ Not if we make it good…_ I meet the jade eyes with my own, smirking. He's right, if we make it good, he won't. It's just that he's… prickly… at best.

I dip the spoon into the ice cream, watching him watch me. He still don't know what we're up to, but he will be clued in soon enough.

 "Now, be a good little kitten and open your mouth," I try. He glares at me, his mouth automatically closed as we tried to give him an order. Schu's grin don't help at all.

 "Open up. Here comes one little truck with ice cream to the little kitten's belly!" Okay, at least I tried. It's just that the little truck must pass between two lips glued together first – apparently he's trying not to laugh in my face and give me the satisfaction of opening his mouth. Schu's not as considerate though. He's lying on the floor and trying to breathe. Maybe if I kicked him he would manage, those coughs don't sound healthy at all. Perhaps time to cut down on the cigarettes?

_ Or to find myself new company…_ Heh. Grouchy bastard, are we?

_ Nah… You think you could find yourself such nice playmates somewhere else? _No answer. Ha. The incredible Kudoh-charm makes sure that I get the last word, as always. Now, to return to the matters at hand…

 "Common, kitten! Open up now and be a good little sweetie?" If I can make him laugh, I can make him open up his mouth long enough for me to shove the spoon in. His eyes are glaring a 'fuck off' though, but that's not something new. It's just to be expected – I mean, we more or less kidnapped him and dragged him off to a hotel where we tied him to the bed. Fortunately for us, Schu could convince the girl in the reception to 'forget' the little fact that there were three of us and all men, so we don't have to worry about that at least. And the reason why we took it here is because – on the contrary of what he might think – is that the chibis are not ready for the knowledge of certain… games. Even if I'm quite sure that they're more often looking at porn on their computers than playing games. Not to mention the fact that the rest would suffer from contant nosebleeds. I even pity poor Crawford a little if he gets a vision. Heh. Can never be easy living with the three of us…

I try to nudge the ice cream between his tight lips, but he just turns his head to the side and gets it all over his chin instead. I sigh. Now he's going to be a real grouch… Instead of handing me the napkins beside him, Schu leans down and lick it off. And that's about the only teasing I can take. To watch him flicker his pink tongue over that pale skin in a way that resembles our little kitty all too much… I shudder as another tongue is added to the game, the ice cream all of a sudden not so important anymore. My pants are _very tight right now, and I haven't even been invited into the action yet. This is something we're definitely doing again. Soon. Real soon…_

For once, I even forget to be jealous as I watch their little game – Schu's nibbling and licking, and the kitten is trying to catch him long enough to taste the ice cream from his lover. Good lord…

_ Want in?_ The smirking voice is as teasing as one might expect it to be, he lives up to his reputation of an imp right now, not that it's important. Hell yes, I want in! 

Without waiting for another invitation, I dive headfirst into the whole mess. Spoon forgotten – but not for long as it tips off the rest of the ice cream on a pale chest. He hiss angrily again. Heh. Seems like I've found my spot then…

I lick and bite for a moment, waiting until I hear those little mewls as I flick my tongue over a pink nipple to swipe up the last of the spoonful of the chocolate cream before rising my head to look at him. His skin is all flushed again, and his eyes are large and open. The pupils are huge, deeply purple in the light of the lamp. The lamp yes… To put it out or have it show us all that deliciously pale skin?

_ Leave it, I want to see what I'm doing._ Guess that settles it then. I return my ministrations to the kitten, brush the bangs out of his face before placing a small kiss on the tip of his nose. The anger is not completely gone from his eyes, but just give us another go at it and it should take care of itself. He knows what I'm thinking, I'm sure of it.

 "Don't get all confident now…" Oh yes, he definitely knew what I was thinking, but there's a glimmer of amusement in those amethysts as well. He's not as pissed off as he was some minutes ago, so unless we screw it up big time, we're going to survive tomorrow. 

Now… What to do next? I glance over at Schu who's studying the kitten with a certain gleam in his eyes.

_ Suggestions?_

_ Either force-feed him with the little truck_ – here there's a distinct grin heard in his 'voice' and I snort – _again, or just fuck him senseless?_

_ If we feed him till he's full, then he don't wanna play with us…_

_ True. Fuck him then?_

_ Sure thing…_

During our little conversation, his eyes have narrowed again, looking from me to Schu and back again. The amusement is clearly visible in his eyes, and he has relaxed a little again. I think he might just give in without a fight this time…

Or perhaps not. Now he's glaring at us again, shifting his gaze between us and the bedside table. I pick up the ice cream again, the spoon in hand. Schu's got other plans though as he reach for the strawberries. And the kitten just sigh and roll his eyes at us again. No fun at all…

 "Are you going to feed me that or are you going to spill it all over me again?" No emotion in that voice whatsoever, and it irks me. I just want to make him beg for it… And I'm planning to.

 "Now, that was a good idea," Schu's drawling out in his heavily accented Japanese. 

 "Hn." Aaah, so it's not such a repulsive thought after all? There's still that little glimmer of amusement in his eyes, as well as the blush beginning to rise on his cheeks again. How adorable...

 "Tell you this… For every spoon that goes down, you're out of those bonds a little earlier… How does that sound?" He studies me for a moment, and I try to give him my most open and sincere face.

_ You really mean that, Yotan?_

_ Not a word… You?_

_ Nah… Wanna play with the kitten…_ I can barely hold the grin off my face again as he shifts his gaze to the German who does nothing to hide his. 

 "How much earlier?" Suspicious, are we? Not that I blame him, but still. One might have hoped that he would trust us by now.

 "Say… A minute for every spoon?" Amethyst eyes are boring into mine, dissecting them in that way only he can. It's one hell of an accomplishment to keep a straight face when he do that, I can tell you, but I made it somehow. After a minute's heavy scrutiny, he nods. One tiny nod, but that's enough for us. 

I meet Schu's eyes for a moment, finding the matching leer in them. This it going to be fun, real fun…

 "Okay then…" I use my best voice, the one that made all the ladies flock around me and am rewarded with a small glare, not even close to the 'shi-ne'-ones from the beginning of the night. He's just putting this up as a pretense, he don't want to submit too easily.

So I scope up a little ice cream, watching him follow my hand with his gaze. Schu's quiet as well, not taking his eyes from the kitten as I carefully ease the chocolate into his mouth. A pink tongue comes out to swipe off his lips, the motions more than suggestive. He knows what he's doing, the little tease…

 "One," he counts out aloud and I barely stiffle a sigh. He also _really_ know how to kill the mood…

 "One," I repeat as I dig around in the bowl for another spoonfull of the nearly melted ice cream. His eyes latch onto mine for a fleeting moment before a ghost of a smile pass over his face. 

The next one goes down as well, another figure added out aloud. As long as he don't plan to do that all night, I'm fine with it. Schu's not, judging by the slight frown on his face. Well, that's his problem, not mine. 

I lean forward to taste the ice cream from his lips, careful not to spill anything at him this time. Not that I would mind to lick it up again, of course, but I don't want to piss him off again. He really detest to be sticky – a true feline in the way he's always grooming himself from dirt.

When his tongue clash with mine and I can take in all those intoxicating flavours again, I can't hold back a shudder. God, he taste so good! I want more…

_ Share, Kudoh._

_ Fuck off, Schu. You'll just have to wait for your turn._ Which isn't going to be soon, if I have any say in the matter. Or perhaps ever again. At least not as long as there's ice cream involved.

A sudden moan from the mouth under mine make me wonder what he's up to now. A bored Schuldig is a dangerous Schuldig and he don't appreciate to be left out. 

As I break the kiss again and glance at him, he has crawled up into bed with the kitten, playing his fingers over his thigh and the way the little one is biting on to his lip now tells us both that it's getting to him. Ahh… Well, if it keeps the imp occupied and out of my hair, then I don't mind. 

I return to the lips again, still a little mindful of his teeth. I mean, Schu's been bitten twice tonight, and I don't want to be there if he decide to even out the punishment a little. But that is a rather distant thought right now. I mean, there's a lot of more interesting things to consider. Like if I dare to empty the rest of the bowl on him and how soon we can all get naked and do some serious stuff…

Another little mewl is drawn from him, but this time I don't bother to find out what caused it. I'm too busy drinking it up to really care.

This is the way I want the night to proceed. And I'm quite determined not to let him out before we're really finished with him. Whether or not he decide to use us for target practice, it's still worth it. I hope.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End of Part III

Yes, it's supposed to be silly, not funny... Another break from the angst, you might say. :)


	4. Epilogue: Plans

[Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss or Schwarz. Please don't sue, I mean no harm.]

**A NIGHT ON THE TOWN**

**EPILOGUE: PLANS**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Much later Yohji yawned and spooned himself around his now sleeping boyfriend. The evidence of their games was still visible in the corner of the kitten's mouth and the blond propped himself up on an elbow to lick the last of the chocolate off. The unconscious form shifted a little, giving him easier access to the pale lips and he proceeded to take another sample of their luscious taste. Still deep in his dreams, the redhead responded. Yohji smiled as he brushed back strands from the kitten's face, at the way the sweaty bangs were plastered to his forehead and how his face was still flushed from the night. 

He lifted his gaze to Schuldig only to find that the German was still awake, watching him. They stared at each other for another moment before the redhead brought a hand up to caress the toned skin on Yohji's cheek in a hesitant motion. The blond's eyes widened momentarily before he leaned into the caress, nuzzling the hand and bringing a soft sigh from the German. This was something they had never done before, this after sex-cuddle. Ran had always been their priority, both of them too territorial and too jealous to even consider each other. Something had changed tonight though, something that Yohji couldn't put his finger on but was important.

 "He's asleep?" Schuldig's voice was soft and weary and Yohji nodded. The German took another look at his dreaming boyfriend, his eyes softening as he regarded the smaller redhead.

 "Poor thing… So tired…" Schuldig's smirk was there for a moment as he met Yohji's eyes before disappearing again.

 "Heh. You would think that after all this time, he would have developed at least a little stamina…" A soft laugh followed that statement as the blond glanced at the sleeping form between them.

 "One might think so, yes… Poor thing, we'll just have to continue building it up then…" The German's eyes lit up a little, the twinkling enough to draw the curiousity out of the blond as well. "Next time, we can try to get him a collar and a leash…" Yohji was silent for a moment while the implications reached his clouded brain and a brief smile crossed his lips.

 "He'll kill us, you know." Despite the words, there was a certain light in the blond's eyes that told the German that he was willing to suffer through whatever hell the kitten would come up with if that particular thing could be arranged.

 "Settled then. We get him one of those collars that you can buy at the petstore downtown…" Yohji shook his head, his head spinning with all the fantasies that played themselves behind his eyelids when he closed them. One of those wouldn't do.

 "They won't fit. Leave that to me, Schu-Schu…" A wink and a smirk on the blond's face as his head dropped down on the pillow again made the still conscious redhead grin in anticipation.

 "Just make sure you pick a color that will fit him. And don't forget a leash as well…" The leer on his face was enough for Yohji to start laughing.

 "I won't. I'm going shopping tomorrow, can't wait to see what he'll look like in that." Picking the image from his lover's mind, Schuldig blanched. And here he thought that he was the pervert of the group! Apparently he still had both one and two things to learn from the blond…

They were silent for a while, both deep in their own thoughts, Ran sleeping soundly between them.

 "What time are they going to kick us out of here tomorrow?" Schuldig's voice was even more weary now and Yohji stiffled yet another yawn.

 "Eleven. The kitten will probably be up around eight as always…" They each made a face over that – neither liked the fact that Ran was always up and about around the time they usually had gone to bed. 

Schuldig grunted for an answer, shifting himself a little forward and placing a small kiss on the soft lips before meeting Yohji's uncertain eyes. The blond made up his mind. If they were going to continue this, they might as well do it right. He propped himself up on one elbow again as he grabbed the redhead's face and placed a soft kiss on the his lips before falling back down.

 "'Night…" His voice was barely audible, and the German just mumbled a response before curling up against Ran again, his head tucked under the smaller redhead's chin. Yohji buried his face in the back of the neck so perfectly placed right before him, sniffing the hair for a moment as he closed his eyes.

Both of them failed to notice the glimmer in the amethyst eyes as they opened again. He laid there for another moment before glancing down on the sleeping form tucked up under his chin, not moving a muscle. The steady breathing at the back of his neck told him that the blond was asleep as well.

_'We'll see about that…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And so it ends...


End file.
